All The Wrong People
by iiKawaii
Summary: AU/¿AH?-Meggie journeys to rescue Mo where she finds that everyone is falling in love with all the wrong people--including herself! All characters belong to Cornelia Funke accept for the ones that I create.
1. The Journey

A/N~Pardon the shortness--I just wanted to get it out there. I'll try to make the next chapters longer.

-Meggie's POV-

* * *

From the passenger seat I watch the trees and mountains disappear behind us. No noise is coming from the backseat so I peel my eyes away from the passing wilderness to check on Dustfinger and Gwin. On his lap was the martin which he was absentmindedly stroking as he too, looked out the window. He doesn't look up as I stare at him, showing no sign of awareness to the outside world. I can only guess that he is thinking about his home inside the book that lies hidden under my seat. Slowly, I turn back around to face Eleanor who is staring at the road in front of us which seems to show no end.

Sticky from sweat, I roll down my window and grab the bottle of water that sits in front of me. Out of weakness and thirst, I twist the lid off slowly and lift it to my dry lips. The water drips into my mouth, reviving me. I pass the bottle to Eleanor who takes it into her plump hands and drinks two long gulps before closing it. Turning back to the window I can't help but wonder where Mo is and how he's doing.

To take my mind off of the terrible thoughts that are creeping through my mind, I open the glove compartment in front of me. After shuffling through the things in there I finally find a book. The title reads Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Surprised to find this book in my great aunt's car yet delighted, I open it and begin to read. I have read this book before but that doesn't bother me. You always find something new in a book that you've read before.

Minutes tick by until I finally close the book. The first chapter is finished but it made those thoughts creep back into my head. Will I ever see Mo again? Will I become an orphan like Harry Potter and have to live with my great aunt until I'm old enough to move out? I push the thoughts away and replace them with happy ones filled with love. Ones where I'm at home with Mo and my mother whom I barely remember.

I turn back to the window, wind smacking my hair around. My eyes flicker around, looking for a sign of life. It's been a while since I last saw a house and now I don't even see animals. As that thought crosses my mind I catch a glimpse of something white running through the trees. I stare harder, trying to figure out what I had seen. If I didn't know better I would have sworn it was a unicorn.

Eleanor cleared her throat, making me turn to face her. "Could we be any quieter?" she asked, apparently annoyed by the silence. Shrugging lightly, I turn back to the window, searching for the blur of white I'd seen before but it was nowhere to be seen. I sigh quietly and wonder how much further it is until we reach Capricorn's castle.

Dusk arrives just as we reach the sea. It sparkled in the setting sun. Truly beautiful, I start to stare at it as we get nearer. It disappeared much too soon for my liking behind the first buildings I'd seen in a while. These buildings are deserted looking so it wasn't much of an excitement unlike the glistening water that stretched out behind them.

Soon we came upon a town. The houses were an assortment of colors. Much to my dismay, we are back on the open, winding road through the hills in no time. The sun is close to completely set when we begin to pass other vehicles. I count them as we cross them. At two, I decide to break the silence.

"Are we close yet?" I ask in an impatient tone.

Dustfinger answered me--speaking for the first time since we got in the car--in a muted voice. "Yes."

Just as he says this, we reach the top of a hill and I see houses. Assuming this is it, I let out a sigh of relief. We reach a rusted gate and Dustfinger gets out of the car leaving the sleeping Gwin inside. He opens it and gets back in the car. Scared, I stay out of the conversation he and Eleanor are having. I hear Eleanor complaining about Capricorn and how she is liking his less and less.

Eleanor keeps driving. We reach an ancient looking bridge which she is hesitant of driving over but decides we have to. Soon the engine stops running and I realize that we are parked. Someone walks over to us with a flashlight and shines it in my face. I look up to see the person who is trying to blind me and see the face of an angel. I stare at him, speechless.


	2. Secrets Not Kept

A/N-I'm trying to get as much done as I can before school starts again. Again, all characters belong to Funke except for the ones I create ("The Angel").

Can I get some feedback/reviews?

-Meggie's POV-

* * *

I continue to stare, unaware of the conversation happening around me. Only when the door opens do I come back to reality. There are hands on my arm and a force is dragging me out of the car. Other doors open and footsteps can be heard, grabbing the others that are in the car with me.

My vision comes into focus as I feel myself being pushed along. I turn to see who is rude enough to do this only to find that it's stunning boy that brought me into my unawareness earlier. My mouth is open—I want to speak—but not words come out. Turning back around to see where I'm walking, I stumble over a rock.

We are on a dirt path now; the castle is coming into view.

As much as I hate to admit it, this castle is beautiful. It's a bright red and light gray but the way it's built is just splendid. The rest of the town and its houses are dull, making the huge palace stick out. I'm being pushed towards this castle and oddly, I don't mind. The inside is probably even more magnificent then the outside.

My speech is finally found when we are nearing the fortress. "Who are you?" I ask, surprised to hear how weak my voice is. I had tried to sound angry—no, furious—but it came out as pathetic. The angelic being let out a merciless laugh which made me fume with anger. "You are in no place to ask questions," he said. His voice was as perfect as his face, making my courage to speak vanish again.

We reach the doors and I notice that there are guards blocking our way. One of them has a flat nose and the other with bright red hair that looks like flames. They both have words printed on their face, I wonder if they're tattoos. The flame-headed one nods to the other and they open the doors, revealing the seductive interior.

I can't help but let out a small gasp as I take in my new surroundings. It reminds me of a church. My eyes follow the red carpet up to the breathe taking throne in the front of this room. In it sits a bald man whose face shows no sign of the eccentric tattoos on the others. To his right stands a lovely young lady with the tattoos on her arms, leaving her face flawless. Behind her is a wicked old lady with words across her wrinkled face but they don't hide the frown that completes the evilness upon it.

On the other side of the bald man is a short man with a knife in his hand. My vision blurs as I see flashes of him flicker across my memory. I shake my head until my sight is back. Beside him is Mo.

I pull against the quickly tightening grip upon my arm as I see my father. So clear is my need of his hug, his touch, his voice. The unkind angel lets out a low growl which makes me stop trying to extract my arm. Mo stays put, pretending he doesn't see me. Apparently he doesn't want anyone to use that against him.

Remembering Eleanor and Dustfinger, I look around to see if they are here too. Eleanor is in the grips of another man with words stringing together across his face. Turning slightly, I look behind the boy to see Dustfinger. Just as I am about to turn back around I notice that no one is holding him. My eyes widen at this. Maybe he got out of their strong holds. He starts mouthing something and I narrow my eyes to determine what it is he's saying. As far as I can tell he is saying '_I'm sorry'_.

Slightly confused, I turn back around to face the man on the throne. Suddenly I can't see anything. Pictures of this man flash across my mind just as the other man had. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly until everything is black. They flicker open as I hear a voice say, "Leo. Bring her forward." Once again, I feel myself being pushed forward. So this boy's name is Leo?

The grip on my arm loosens as I near the throne. Leo brings me to a stop ten feet in front of the throne. Someone whispers my name, making my head snap up. Mo is looking at me now seeing as I'm so close. I can tell he is trying to keep his emotions from showing on his face but I can read them. He always said I could read feelings as well as an open book. Pain flickers across his face and fear glistens in his eyes. Could the man beside him tell?

"Bow," Leo hisses into my ear and for some reason I obey. When I am straight again I can see an evil grin playing across the bald man's face. Filled with anger, I try to jerk my arm from the cold hands holding me back from Mo.

"Don't you miss your daughter Silvertongue?" the man on the throne asks in his cold tone. _Silvertongue_, I think to myself. _What an unusual name_. To my surprise it is Mo who answers. "You know I do Capricorn," he replies in his whimsical voice. So the bald man is Capricorn and my father is Silvertongue. What an unpleasant surprise.

A few thoughts cross my mind but only for a second. Why did Capricorn call my father Silvertongue? Does he think he has a different man? I shrug off these thoughts and turn my attention back to Capricorn. "Little Meggie," he begins, my name sounding horrid coming off his tongue. "You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you."

An image of Mo reading to me crosses my mind. Then I see Dustfinger, Capricorn and that other man next to my father. I don't know how I got these memories because Mo has never read to me. Once again, I find the courage to speak. "I don't know who you are," I say plainly.

Capricorn laughs coldly. "You never told her Silvertongue?" he asks quietly, his voice still just as evil. Mo is silent for a minute. He slowly shakes his head. Confusion and anger cross over my face. Mo said that he would never keep secrets from me. "Tell me what?" I ask angrily.


	3. Into the Dark

A/N-Again, I'm sorry for the shortness but I think this ends nicely. The next chapter should be in by Midnight tomorrow.

Can I please have some more reviews? I feel like I'm rambling on here.

-Dustfinger's POV-

* * *

There is a sick feeling in my stomach. No second thought is needed for I know that feeling is guilt. I lead a small girl to imprisonment with her father all for a book. Since I've been gone from this forsaken castle many things have changed. Resa, the woman I adored, is better off now. He never would have let a maid stand next to him in clothes fit for a princess.

The Magpie keeps looking at Basta like he's a god. When I left they hated each others guts. How much I wish I never came back but I promised Resa I would. For some reason, I didn't see it fit to break a promise with her.

Meggie's confused face ripped me apart inside when I told her I was sorry. She feels like a daughter to me in some strange way.

My stomach flips as I walk up the aisle towards Capricorn to take my place next to Meggie and Leo. I want to throw up and I'm tempted to do just that as I come to a stop. Meggie's face is full of rage aimed not at me but her father. _So Silvertongue never told her about his special...ability_, I think to myself.

I try to ignore her so I stare at Resa. Her perfect face and beautiful green eyes. Those I eyes I had grown so accustom to in my time here. For some reason, I feel I have seen them all too recently. Deep thought falls upon me and the only thing that stops me from thinking is Mo's voice.

"Not here. Not now," he says partly to Meggie, partly to Capricorn. I wonder how he's done it. How he's kept it from Meggie all these years.

Suddenly, I jerk my head towards Meggie. All I can see of her is the side of her face. Hesitantly I take the slightest step forward. Capricorn's eyes follow me but he does not say anything to my relief. My eyes shrink so I can focus on her face.

It's the same shape as Silvertongue's, no surprise there. But her eyes…They look exactly like Resa's. Now that I notice that, the color of her hair and the way it flows off her shoulders. It all reminds me of Resa. Could it possibly be?

Capricorn clears his throat, making me turn back towards him quickly. I wonder if he will respect Silvertongue's wishes. Silvertongue…

Does he recognize his wife, Meggie's mother? Does he know about her muteness? That sick feeling is back. Guilt takes over all my other emotions. I have liked Silvertongue's wife for so many years. She even mentioned her daughter and husband (Whom "She misses like nothing else") in more than one of our written conversations.

**-Meggie's POV-**

I stare at my father bitterly, not knowing what he's kept from me. A longing erupts inside me, I can't wait until we are alone and he can tell me everything.

My hand brushes my face as I feel someone's eyes boring into my side. Slightly, I turn to find who it could be. Dustfinger turns his gaze from me back to Capricorn as he clears his throat.

My attention turns back to Capricorn. He nods at my father's request and turns his cold stare to me. The room fills with silence until he looks at Leo. "Bring her to the dungeons," he says and I feel the grip on my arm tighten once more. I open my mouth to protest but the grip on my arm tightens as Leo sees this action.

I'm being pushed towards a door behind the throne that I was unaware of before. Leo walks forward, his grip on my arm as tight as ever, and pushes it open. It's dark in here but I can see a flight of stairs leading down. He opens it completely and light from the Throne Room floods in. I can see half way down the stairs but nothing further.

He jerks my arm so I walk forward. I stumble down the steps. As we reach the darkness I try to slow down but I can't. I end up skipping a few steps and tumbling down the rest as Leo let's go of my arm. Fear spreads throughout my body as I stagger through the darkness, looking for a light.

My hands fly across the filthy walls until I find a row of switch. I fumble through them until a faint light flickers on.

My eyes scan the room as I look around for something to sit down. There is nothing but concrete floor and walls. A bug runs across the floor. I step back against the wall just to leap forward out of a spider web.

I sink to the ground and put my head on my knees. My head snaps back up as I hear two thumps. Someone threw a blanket and pillow down. I stand back up and scramble over to pick them up. The blanket is ratty looking and thin and the pillow is pretty much just paper wrapped in a sheet.

Crisply, I throw them on the ground and sit down upon them. The floor is cold below me; I could probably catch pneumonia down here.

I stare up the stairwell bitterly as I realize what Dustfinger meant when he said he was sorry. He brought me here for Capricorn just to get some kind of reward.

Wistfully, I remember my thoughts about Mo. Now we won't be able to talk for a while. I'll be left in this prison guessing what he's kept from me all these years if I've known Capricorn since I was a little girl. I don't know how I'll live down here.

Suddenly that angel is a demon, a being who obeys the devil himself.


End file.
